


The Crow: Retribution

by Nickstar777



Category: The Crow (Comics)
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Resurrection, Revenge, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 18 year old, David Mars, and his brother and sister are killed by a crime boss, a supernatural crow brings back David to avenge the deaths of his family, alongside a young woman called Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

In a small apartment building, a young girl was reading a book on the supernatural, she soon turned to a woman sitting on the couch behind her.

"Mommy, what does this say?" asked the girl, pointing to a paragraph

The girl's mother picked up the book.

"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest, then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring the soul back to put things right" said the mother

==15 Years Later==

David Mars, an 18 year old Mechanic from New York, was driving back to his apartment, which he shared with his younger sister, Vanessa, and his older brother, Jordan. Brandon reached the apartment and entered, his sister was texting and his brother was cooking dinner. David sat on the couch and picked up a newspaper, seeing an article on a crime boss called 'Reverend'

"Man, when are the police gonna catch this guy?" asked David

==Meanwhile==

In a dark room, a man was sitting in some kind of throne, there were several others facing him.

"I understand that he's late on his payment, but he's our best customer" said one of the men facing the man

"I know that, but we work with a zero tolerance policy, he has to pay, one way or the other" said the man

==That Night==

That night, David woke up when he heard something going on in the living room, he snuck through the apartment when he saw Jordan talking to some people, but he didn't see who he was talking to.

"Guys, I'm sorry I don't have your money yet, I just need a little more time" said Jordan

"Sorry man, boss doesn't give second chances" said a man

"Come on Sickle" said Jordan

"I really am sorry Jordan, nothing personal, it's just business" said Sickle

At that moment, David was grabbed by his shirt collar and thrown into the room.

"Looks like we've got an eavesdropper" said Sickle

"David?" asked Jordan

"Jordan, what's going on?" asked David

"I can explain..." said Jordan

"What's to explain Jordan? You owe Reverend his money, since you don't have his money, we have to get rid of you" said Sickle

"Wait, Reverend? Jordan, is this the truth?" asked David

Jordan nodded.

"Manik, search the place for anyone else" said Sickle

A short skinny man in a black mask and hoodie nodded his head and walked away, Sickle ordered the others to tie up David and Jordan, soon, Manik returned with Vanessa.

"Vanessa!" said David

Vanessa was tied up too and thrown on the ground, all the men poured some kind of liquid around the apartment.

"What are you doing?" asked Jordan

"Getting rid of problems" said Sickle

Soon, the men all went to leave, but when Sickle was at the door, he stopped, turned around, lit a match, and threw it into the room, the gasoline that had been spread around the room was ignited and the apartment was soon burned, along with the 3 siblings inside.


	2. Resurrection

1 year after the deaths of David, Jordan and Vanessa, a crow flew over the streets of New York, upon reaching a cemetery, the crow stopped and landed on a tombstone that read 'DAVID MARS'. The crow tapped it's beak on the tombstone, soon, the ground started to move, slowly, a hand emerged from the ground and a man started climbing out of the grave, there was no doubt that the man was David. David was soon out of the grave, but he appeared to be wounded.

"My god, what happened?" asked David

David slowly got to his feet, he then looked at the tombstone of the grave he just climbed out of.

"What? How can I be dead?" asked David

David saw 2 more graves, one on each side of his own, one tombstone read 'JORDAN MARS', the other read 'VANESSA MARS'.

"No, no way, that can't be" said David

David decided to return to his apartment, meanwhile, a young woman was driving home, she didn't notice a man limping on the road, and accidently ran him over.

"Oh my god..." said the woman

The woman exited her car and checked on the man she ran over.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" asked the woman

"I'm fine" said David

The woman helped David up and lead him to his apartment, eventually stopping on the right floor.

"Okay, this is my floor, thanks" said David

"You're welcome" said the woman

David limped to his apartment, the woman followed him, wanting to make sure he was okay, David stopped when he reached the door to his apartment, he was instantly confused when he saw police tape on the door.

"What's this doing here?" asked David

David ripped off the police tape and took out his key to open his apartment, he entered, seeing everything burned to ash.

"No, this can't be, that couldn't have happened" said David

"This was your apartment?" asked the woman

"Yes, I thought it was a dream, it couldn't have been real" said David

"This apartment's been like this for a year" said the woman

"A year?" asked David

"Yes, 3 people were killed when the apartment caught fire, police ruled it as arson, but the culprit was never caught, the murder was labelled a cold case" said the woman

"No way, it did happen" said David

"What's your name?" asked the woman

"My name's David, David Mars" said David

"No, you can't be, David Mars was one of the murder victims" said the woman

"Along with his older brother, Jordan, and his younger sister, Vanessa" said David

"Yeah, exactly" said the woman

"I AM David Mars, I don't know how I'm here if I was killed, what I do know is that I am here" said David

"But you can't stay here, you can't stay in a burnt down apartment, come with me" said the woman

David followed the woman to her apartment, he soon lay on her couch.

"Hey, I told you my name, but you never told me yours" said David

"My name is Chloe Sting" said the woman

A 'CAW' could be heard, David looked at the window to see a crow on the windowsill.

"Weird, since I climbed out of that grave, I've been seeing crows everywhere" said David

Chloe came to a realisation and grabbed a book and showed it to David.

"What's this?" asked David

"It's a book on the supernatural and the afterlife, this part talks about how when a person dies, a crow carries their soul into the afterlife, but when that person has some type of sadness, sort of like an unfinished business, they can't move on, and the crow brings them back to help them finish what they started" explained Chloe

David started reading the book.

"This is weird, this says that when the person is brought back they can see through the eyes of the crow, what does that even mean?" asked David

"I don't know, I was never able to find that out" said Chloe

David sets down the book.

"David, I think your unfinished business is about the men that killed you, your brother, and your sister" said Chloe

"Well, that makes sense, but I don't know where they are, I'd never be able to find them" said David

The crow on the windowsill cawed and flew off, soon, David saw an overhead view of the streets of New York, he saw a short, skinny man in a hoodie and black mask mugging a young couple at gunpoint. David soon snapped out of his trance.

"Dave, are you alright?" asked Chloe

"I'm fine, and I think I know what that eyes of the crow thing means now" said David

Chloe sat down next to David.

"Chloe, what else do you know about this crow thing?" asked David

"I know that there have been multiple cases where people have claimed to have been brought back by the crow, a musician called Eric Draven in Detroit, a man called Ashe Corven in Los Angeles, Alex Corvis in Salt Lake City the list goes on" said Chloe

David picked up the book again, he saw photos of men in the crow part of the book.

"Who are these men in the book?" asked David

"Different people who have been resurrected by the crow" said Chloe

David looked closely at the men, each one of them appeared to have facepaint, white faces with black marks around the eyes and mouth. A look of determination appeared on David's face.


	3. The Hunt

David sat in a chair, Chloe walked into the room with what appeared to be a makeup kit, Chloe sat in the chair facing David. She pulled out a paintbrush and started covering David's face in white face-paint, soon, when David's face was covered in white, Chloe picked up a smaller paintbrush and some black face paint, she started applying it to David's eyes and his lips, 5 minutes later, she put down the paint and the brush.

"Alright, it's done" said Chloe

David stood up and walked to Chloe's bathroom, looking at the facepaint, he looked exactly like the men from the photos, except for the hair. David grabbed a paper towel and started rubbing his left eye, 5 minutes later, he reentered the living room.

"Well?" asked Chloe

"The paint's good, but it's not my style, so I changed it a bit" said David

"Changed it how?" asked Chloe

David turned his head, the black paint around his eye and the left half of the paint around his mouth had been smudged, althought not a major change, it definitely looked more menacing.

"So what do you do now?" asked Chloe

"I hunt down the men I'm after, and I kill them, one by one" said David

"Who are you actually after?" asked Chloe

"Reverend, the crime boss" said David

"Well, good luck, and be back safe" said Chloe

"Thanks for the concern" said David

David put on a sleeveless black trenchcoat ontop of his long sleeved, black shirt. David then left the apartment building and the crow landed on his shoulder.

"Go find him again, he'll be our first victim" said David

The crow flew away and David chased it, the crow arrived in a dark alley, David arrived at the alley and saw the skinny short man, wearing his same black mask.

"Hello Manik, still as crazy as ever, I see" said David

Manik saw David, but didn't recognize him, or speak.

"You don't recognize me, I can understand that, let's see if I can jog your memory, or maybe I'd need my brother, Jordan, for that" said David

Under the mask, Manik went wide-eyed.

"Now that jogged your memory" said David

Manik reached into his back pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife.

"This should be fun" said David

Manik charged at David with the knife, but David sidestepped it. Manik tried several slashes with the knife, but David dodged every strike.

"Missed me" said David

David quickly punched Manik in the face.

"That looked like it hurt" said David

Manik attempted to stab David but David grabbed Manik's wrist and snatched the knife from Manik's hand, he then quickly broke Manik's elbow.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt more" said David

Manik held his arm in pain.

"So Manik, tell me, what hurts more?" asked David

David punched Manik again.

"A...?" asked David

David grabbed Manik's other arm and broke his other elbow.

"Or B?" asked David

Manik pulled out a gun and pointed it at David.

"How are you holding that?" asked David

David kicked Manik's hand and knocked the gun out of his fingers.

"This is officially boring" said David

David knocked Manik onto his back, he then ripped off Manik's mask, Manik had pale skin, short brown hair and no visible facial hair.

"But we killed you" said Manik

"You could say I was homesick" said David

"What do you want?" asked Manik

"Revenge, tell me where I can find the others" said David

"Uh, if you go to the factory tomorrow night, you can find Spidermonkey" said Manik

"Spidermonkey?" asked David

"He's been appointed with watching the factory at night, he'll be there tomorrow" said Manik

"Thanks" said David

Quick as a flash, David grabbed Manik's head and snapped his neck. David walked away when the crow landed on his shoulder.

"That'll do for now my fine feathered friend" said David

David returned to Chloe's apartment.


End file.
